


On My Mind

by dbz2010



Series: Mass Effect drabbles [4]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:51:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5872807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbz2010/pseuds/dbz2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The complicated relationship between Nyreen and Aria</p>
            </blockquote>





	On My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Title: On My Mind  
> Author: mdnght2002  
> Beta: N/A  
> Series: Mass Effect  
> Character(s): Nyreen Kandros, Aria T’Loak  
> Genre: sci-fi  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Word Count: 846  
> Summary: the complicated relationship between Nyreen and Aria  
> Notes: prompt Cupid’s Arrow. Written for the Mass Effect Fanfiction Writers SR2 loot-crate raffle.

Nyreen knew the pull of love when she set eyes on Aria. The pull was there but the biotic turian’s confidence to approach the seemingly unapproachable asari wasn’t there. She was fresh off of the shuttle from Palaven after she fled from her home world. She didn’t want to be a footnote in her military’s notes when, and if, the Cabals got sent into combat. Nyreen felt that her biotic abilities were being misused and underused so she fled and became a fugitive from a place that she had once called home.

For months after her arrival on Omega, Nyreen would sneak looks at Aria in hopes that the asari would catch her eye and invite her over to her couch. Months of trying to sneak around her bodyguards and all Nyreen would get was a broken heart and the pang of loneliness that followed after the failed attempt to get closer to Aria.

Finally, after almost a year of longing for Aria’s attention, Nyreen realized that she would have to get Aria to come to her somehow. She found that way by making, and using, her own biotic grenades in Afterlife. That caught the attention of Aria’s bodyguards who dragged her in front of Aria’s couch. Nyreen cringed in front of the asari as soon as she saw the other woman frown at her. She heard Aria whisper to her bodyguards for a few moments before a smile appeared on her lips. “A turian with biotics,” Nyreen heard the asari say in a curious tone of voice. “I can see you have much potential in you.” The asari paused for a few moments before motioning to Nyreen to sit down next to her. Nyreen complied with Aria’s request and the asari waited until the turian was seated next to her to continue her train of thought. “If you want I can take you under my wing and teach you everything that I know.”

“That would interest me greatly,” Nyreen heard herself say in response to the asari’s offer. She didn’t know where this sudden burst of confidence came from but she didn’t regret saying yes to Aria’s offer. She scooted a little bit closer to the asari as Aria began to lay out what she would teach the young turian over the next few months.

Months turned into a year and soon that year turned into three. Aria taught Nyreen all that she knew in biotics and soon the asari learned a bit more of her own when Nyreen began to experiment with her new-found talents that she was taught. Their relationship grew from just friends to lovers. Nyreen should have seen the signs of a lopsided relationship but she ignored them. Nyreen was completely head over heels in love with the asari and she was blind to see that it was a bad relationship to begin with.

Three years after Nyreen’s arrival on Omega, the turian began to see the sign that Aria wasn’t who she thought the asari was when she first arrived at the space station. The signs were subtle at first but then they grew to a blinding glare when Aria ignored the signs of an Ardat-Yakshi was killing innocent humans and aliens on Omega. Unbeknownst to the turian someone else had intel on the killing and had taken care of the problem when Nyreen had confronted Aria about the situation. The two of them got into a heated argument and Nyreen ran off, threatening to leave Omega. She didn’t, though, since she was still madly in love with the asari. But being near Aria was starting to change the turian into something she didn’t like. She was starting to think like Aria and soon she would have been consumed by the hatred that Aria loved to feel. 

She managed to stay off of Aria’s radar until General Petrovsky invaded Omega and forced Aria off of the space station and all of the aliens on a strict curfew. Nyreen slipped away, took over the Talon gang after the death of their leader, and helped the Talon’s retaliate against the Cerberus troops until Aria made it back on the space station with the illustrious Commander Shepard as her companion to retake Omega. She helped Aria back to her bunker but fled to go help her gang after Cerberus raided one of their bases. Aria soon found out about her being the leader and forged an alliance with Shepard’s help. Together fought through the Ceberus troops and encountered Adjutants along the way. She even admitted to Shepard that she had once been in love with the asari but had broken off the relationship due to the bitter nature of it.

In the end, Nyreen sacrificed herself to keep Adjuntants from killing civilians and clearing a path for Aria to get to Afterlife where the General was being holed up. She had wished that once Aria would have changed her bitter ways to save her but she knew Aria would never do that. Her personality was too bitter and cold to change for Nyreen.


End file.
